


The bed is cold without you

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [27]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 74, Disaster spin-off, Fluff, M/M, late night cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta woke up and Taeyong wasn't by his side. But the apartment was smelling like strawberry pudding.





	The bed is cold without you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 74 - Try some

Taeyong's apartment usually smelled really nice. Like some freshly baked cookies or a delicious home-made meal, as Taeyong always kept on testing new recipes. 

The only problem with this was that he would get up in the middle of the night if he got the inspiration for a new dish at that time. 

That's why Yuta wasn't even surprised when he woke up at two am and his boyfriend wasn't in the bed with him. But the apartment smelled like strawberry pudding. 

They have been together for almost half a year now, and Taeyong's apartment was almost like Yuta's second home. At least, Nakamoto liked to think of it like that.  
Yuta sighed as he pushed the covers off. He sat up and looked down onto the ground. Was it really that important that he needed to get out of the bed? He was already cold without the blankets. He needed to decide fast. 

Yuta groaned. Taeyong or blankets? Blankets or Taeyong? Oh, shit. 

Yuta took a deep breath as he turned to the side. The thing Taeyong was making will better be good. 

He placed one foot on the floor, and almost cried out from the cold feeling that caused goosebumbs to run along his spine. 

Bad decisions, Yuta thought to himself. It was a bad decision.

But he placed his other foot down on the ground, too, and eventually got up. 

The door was opened slightly, so the light came in, making Yuta's job easier to find his way around the bed without hitting any of his body parts into a furniture. 

He opened the door and looked around. In front of him, on the other side of the corridor was the living room, but Yuta couldn't see anything inside. It was completely dark in there.  
The light was coming from the kitchen on the other end of the short corridor that ended at the main door. There was a sound like Taeyong has just placed something in the sink. 

Yuta slowly made his way to the kitchen, his naked feet not making a sound as he went. He pulled the thin long sleeved shirt tighter around his body and shivered. He always knew that sometimes he made the worst decision, but this one was probably the most horrible choice he ever made.

But luckily the kitchen was just a little bit warmer as the oven was turned on. Taeyong was mixing something with fast movements, so he didn't even notice Yuta, when he stepped into the room.

Yuta smiled to himself. He always found it cute how much Taeyong concentrated on his work. 

He made his way to his  
boyfriend and hugged him from behind, pressing himself up against his back. Taeyong was nice, warm. Maybe it wasn't such a bad decision...  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" The asked, turning his head to the side and kissed Yuta's hair when Nakamoto lay his head on his shoulder.

"The bed's cold without you" Yuta whined, as he lifted his head up and looked into the bowl over Taeyong's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Strawberry cream" Taeyong said and lifted the spoon out of the bowl. He held it up to Yuta's mouth. "Here, try some" 

Yuta opened his mouth and took the spoon between his lips. It was sweet, but not too sweet. It was just perfect.  
"It's good" he said. Taeyong smiled as he put the spoon down and turned around in Yuta's arms. He pressed his lips against his and caressed Yuta's neck softly. He licked Yuta's lower lip, asking for entrance, which he was granted immediately. He heard Yuta moan against his lips, and it satisfied him to no end. 

They broke apart when they needed air. Taeyong smiled.  
"It really tastes good" he said before he pressed a short kiss onto Yuta's red lips. "Go back to bed" He told him gently, feeling Yuta shiver against him. He himself wasn't cold, he had been out there for almost an hour now, but Yuta just got out of bed, his body didn't get used to the temperature yet. 

"Come back with me" Yuta asked with a pout. 

Taeyong just smiled.  
"I'll join you soon, just let me finish this" he said. 

Yuta didn't look satisfied with the answer, but he didn't argue. He just wanted to go back under the blankets.

"Hurry." 

"I will" Taeyong assured him before he let him go and patted his ass gently. "Now go. Sweet dreams, Love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a comment after yourself! :)


End file.
